Forced Attraction
by The Inner Turmoil
Summary: Weiss is tired of being sought after by other people for all the wrong reasons. She comes up with a plan that involves being in a fake relationship with another girl, in hopes that it would force others to give up there pursuit of her affection. When she chooses Ruby as the best person for her plan, will she still want the relationship to be fake? (Re-written and on going).
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm sure everyone is probably wondering why the other chapters have been deleted, and the first appearing so different. Reason being is I didn't like the quality of previous chapters. I had recently come across a truly fantastic story titled 'Hypothermia' by EleaDancingOnAPin. It was written beautifully, and made me look down on my own writing style. I probably read the first chapter about twenty times. I decided to try and redo this story, in hopes to compete with such an amazing story. I hope that I'm making progress towards that goal, and I highly recommend that you all read Hypothermia. **

RWBY

Forced Attraction

It was nearing midnight on a Sunday night, a young girl lying in bed unable to sleep. She had opened the window not too long ago, hoping that the cool night air would put her to rest. Her name was Weiss Schnee, the beautiful heiress to the Schnee Dust Refinery. She was seventeen years old.

She was staring at the screen of her scroll, watching as the time ticked on by. Minute by minute, the night passed her by, and here she lay, still unable to fall asleep. Weiss sighed, pulling up the journal app she had on her scroll.

_Yet another heir approached me today, wishing to court me. All he spoke of was how great we would go together and how great it would be for our companies if we started dating. As usual, no real interest in me. It's been like this for years now, and all I want is for it to stop. Unfortunately, I can only think of one way to end it. If I fake a relationship with someone, a girl no less, not only would the heirs stop their advances, but every other guy as well. Even if it's fake, I'd still need to find someone that I'd be able to tolerate. And around here, that's not looking to be possible..._

Weiss placed the scroll down on the nightstand beside her bed. She was tired of this whole situation. Guys and girls alike, all sucking up to her and trying to be around her. All they wanted was to be associated with her fortune or her family.

Not her. Never her.

* * *

It was now eight o'clock on Monday. It was the first day of the last year at High School.

Weiss stared at herself in her bedroom mirror, tying her hair up in an off center ponytail. Her beautiful white hair only appeared more stunning with her silver tiara. She adjusted the rest of her school uniform, a white button up shirt and a matching white skirt. She was hoping that this year would be better than any of the previous. As if she'd be that lucky.

Her limo was outside, the chauffer waiting with the door held open. Weiss sighed and left her room. Walking down the steps toward the limo, she stopped. She really didn't even want to go to school today. It was just going to be the same as any other year. But her father would have a fit if she didn't attend classes.

* * *

Weiss stood at the entrance to the school. Slowly, she pushed open the doors and walked inside. She felt sick as she made the first few steps inside. Almost immediately, people stopped and stared, smiling and waving at her as if they were as close as can be. She wanted to turn and leave, but she was a Schnee. She could do this! Just keep her eyes straight, and don't talk to anyone for any longer than she needed to. Short answers, and walk away. Simple.

Or, so she thought.

Everyone started sucking up to her as usual. Girls talking to her, trying to get her to join them for parties or hanging out after school. Several boys tried inviting her out on dates to the movies, or dinner. She turned them down politely of course. Though, she really wanted to scream.

Each class dragged on and on. She'd take as many notes as possible, put all of her effort into getting the work done the best way possible. After all, she needed to have good grades. There was no point in trying if she didn't receive the highest marks possible.

Her final class had arrived. A simple history class with Professor Port. Quite possibly her favorite teacher. He put so much energy into his teachings that it was astounding. His large gut moving around in his red suit every time he emphasized a point. Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss saw several guys staring at her. All of them having asker her out at least once today. She rolled her eyes. This was truly ridiculous. She thought about her plan to get it all to stop. There was no way she'd be able to find anybody at this school that would work.

"Ms. Schnee! Is everything all right, dear girl?"

Weiss blinked, slowly coming back to reality. She had gotten wrapped up in her thoughts, she missed the final minutes of class. Her face went red. It was really embarrassing!

Weiss cleared her throat. "Yes sir. Just thinking is all."

"Very well. By the way, would you mind assisting me in organizing some of my paperwork? I already have another student assisting me with a couple of other tasks."

Weiss was more than happy to assist the professor. Though, what she saw next nearly took her breath away. The other student he mentioned was another girl. She was incredibly beautiful, with silky soft black hair that was red at the tips. She was slightly taller than her, wearing a red version of the school uniform. She didn't recognize this girl from her previous years at school.

She held her breath as the girl looked her in the eyes. They were an extraordinary silver color, something she had not seen before. There was something about the look in her eyes. Was she nervous? Uneasy? Her body language certainly made it appear so, as the girl fidgeted uncomfortably in Weiss' presence. She had hoped that this girl wasn't like the other students, and decided to test the waters. With confidence, Weiss approached the girl, holding out her hand.

"Hello. My name is Weiss Schnee. May I ask what your name is?"

Part of her didn't really care what the girls name was, so much as what her reaction would be. Everyone knew the Schnee name. This girl would probably be no different than anyone else. After all, nearly everyone in Vale was the same.

When Ruby shook her hand, Weiss could feel the uneasiness, the way her hand quavered in her almost non-existent grasp. "My names Ruby."

Weiss waited, still expecting the girl to act differently around her, knowing who her family was. But to her surprise, it never came. Instead, Ruby just awkwardly moved away and got to work, almost as if she were avoiding Weiss. Port had asked her to organize some of his materials, handing Ruby a globe and setting aside another box of trinkets. The heiress did the same, moving over to Ports desk and sorting through the paperwork. The stack wasn't very large, only coming up a couple of inches. She picked up the top paper, reading through it and placing it in a separate pile. She repeated this process through several more papers, though her mind seemed cluttered. After she'd set down each paper, she would steal glances at Ruby.

The girl was still working tentatively, without uttering even a single word towards Weiss. Perhaps she didn't know who the Schnee were? Though, that was near impossible. Could this girl be the answer to her problems? She wasn't entirely sure. For now, focusing on the task at hand was more important.

Within several minutes, all of Port's paperwork was organized into 3 neat stacks on the desk. Weiss admired her handy work before looking back at Ruby. She was still not finished organizing Ports materials, only having gotten through half of the box. If this girl was really the answer to her heir woes, she'd need to get to her. What better way than through small talk while helping her work?

Weiss walked over, grabbing an electric pencil sharpener and walking it over the counter by the window. She noticed Ruby shoot her a confused glance. "I figured you could use some help. I finished organizing the professor's paperwork, so I might as well lend you a hand."

Ruby gave her a nervous smile before walking back over to the box. What was it with this girl and appearing so nervous around Weiss? She was used to people acting that way when trying to get close to her. But this girl wasn't after that. She wasn't asking her to hang out, or asking about her family. This girl was definitely different. "So. Are you new here?" Weiss asked her, walking over to the box and pulling out a large map of Remnant.

"Um. No actually. I've been here for two years now." Ruby said, avoiding eye contact with Weiss. Two years? How could she have been here for two years, and her not notice her until now? Perhaps it was because she was so busy fighting off her hordes of pursuers. "I'm only 15, but I got moved ahead two years. This is my final year here before I head off to college."

Weiss was certainly surprised. Not only had she been here for two years, but she'd been moved ahead by the same amount. This girl must be smart to have accomplished such a feat, Weiss had to give her that. Weiss reached down into the box to grab the final item, Ruby having done the same. Their hands brushed up against one another and Ruby immediately jerked her hand away.

Weiss was confused, but decided to ignore it. This girl had been acting weird since she'd met her to begin with. Weiss grabbed the final item, a rather large text book and walked it over to Ports desk, setting it down neatly on the wooden surface. With the job completed, Weiss thought about Ruby again.

She was definitely what she was looking for.

She was actually able to tolerate her during their time together, she wasn't stuck up or interested in her for her money or family name. She seemed nice enough, albeit, a tad weird. If she had to fake a relationship with someone, this girl was the best fit for the job. But she came across another problem.

How was she to go about asking her?

It was an odd request, certainly. She couldn't just walk up to her and ask 'Hey, would you mind pretending to date me for a while?'. No, she couldn't tolerate the blow to her image that would cause. She'd have to ease into it. Try and make her comfortable enough so that she'd agree to it, even before asking.

Become friends with her.

Weiss smiled to herself, having finally figured out how she was to go about her plans. She turned to look at Ruby, the girl about ready to walk out the door now that their job was completed. Weiss quickly walked up to her, lightly tapping her shoulder. Ruby turned to her, confused and surprised. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime. Your...interesting, and I'd like to get to know you. See what makes you...you." Weiss said, calmly. She could've sworn she saw Ruby gulp, though, just believe it to be her imagination.

"O-okay." Ruby shakily replied. Weiss smiled, reaching into her bag and pulling out her notebook. She tore a piece of paper out of the book from the back, scribbling a set of numbers across the light blue lines. She handed the paper to Ruby, waiting a minute before the girl finally accepted it.

"It's my scroll number. You can call me later today when you decide when and where you'd like to meet up. Unfortunately, my parents keep my schedule full on most weekdays, so I won't be free until eight."

Ruby nodded before quickly running in the opposite direction. To where, Weiss didn't know, nor did it truly matter. All that mattered, was she may not have to deal with her daily routine of dealing with others for much longer. She closed the door to Ports classroom, and headed off down the hallway.

Today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

After finishing their work with Port, Weiss had given Ruby her number. Rather than thanking her, she ran off! She had left the heiress standing in the doorway of the classroom while she ran down the hallways and outside the school where her sister awaited her. Ruby wasn't the greatest in social situations, getting nervous incredibly easily. Looking to her sister Yang, she realized she was the exact opposite. Her sister Yang was beautiful in every aspect, from her large golden man, to a well managed body that many men longed after. She even filled out the school uniform better than she did. The girl could talk to anybody, without so much as stuttering.

She felt inadequate in comparison to her.

Yang was waiting out by her motorcycle, the precious bumblebee. Yang adored the yellow vehicle, often referring to it as 'her baby'. Ruby enjoyed riding the motorcycle with her sister, despite her tendency to go well over the speed limit. Yang noticed her sister's arrival, smiling widely and waving to her younger sister. "Hey Rubes! You ready to get going!?" She called out.

Ruby smiled back, setting Weiss' number in her pocket before offering her sister a wave in return. "All set Yang!" she called back.

* * *

Ruby's home wasn't the biggest, or fanciest by any stretch of the imagination, but it was still her home. It was a small, 3 bedroom home with a decent sized porch out front. She lived here with her sister, father, and on occasions, her uncle Qrow. Ruby's mother died when she was young, about 6 years old. She'd been fighting a strong illness for years before it finally claimed her life.

Ruby walked into the living room, setting her red and black backpack on the couch. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor, stopping by her father's room. "Hey dad. Me and Yang are home." She said, softly.

Her father was sitting at his desk, sorting through various bills when he noticed her presence, offering her a faint smile. "Welcome back Ruby. How was your day?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Oh, you know. Not too bad. Business as usual!" She said, laughing nervously. Her father laughed slightly, before returning his attention to the bills. Ruby gave him a sad smile, before turning on her heels and making her way toward her own bedroom.

Ruby loved her dad dearly, but he was so closed off since her mom died. She was heartbroken over it too, but eventually, she just learned that life goes on. She wished her father would see that too, but after so many years, she just had to accept it.

Kicking open the door to her bedroom, Ruby ran over to her small, twin sized bed. With a small jump, she fell onto the bed, lightly messing up her dark red sheets. It was good to be home. She enjoyed going to school, but nothing beat spending time at home. She was extra glad, knowing that homework was never given out on the first day. Smiling, she remembered the piece of paper Weiss had given her. Sitting up, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small slip.

She was well aware of who Weiss was. She'd known her for the two years she had been in this school. Finally getting attention from the girl was odd to her, and really caught her off guard. She wondered if she should even call the girl. Looking at the clock, it was only 4 in the afternoon. She still had 4 hours before she had to make a decision. She quickly placed the slip back into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. Swiping through the touch screen, she accessed the journal app and started typing away.

_Hey journal! Ruby Rose here to tell you all about my first day back at school! Pretty much the same thing as every year. I got my schedule and was super happy to see I had a few classes with Yang and Blake. I even have a few classes with Juane, though, he's still just as clumsy as usual. I had my last class with Professor Port, where that Weiss girl invited me to hang out. I was so nervous, I had no idea what to say! Ugh, I'm so hopeless...she wants me to call her around eight today, but I have no idea what to even say. Maybe I should call Blake and ask her for advice. Yang would probably just tease me like she does whenever boys try to have me call them, so that's out. Well, I might as well get going and try to figure things out. See ya later!_

**And there we have it. I rather like this rewrite, though, your opinions are what really matter. So please leave a review on what you liked/didn't like, and I'll try my best to improve as the story goes along. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So first and foremost, I'd like to clarify on a review on Ruby's personality. I wasn't intending on making her act like an awkward dunce. It was originally for a plot concept in the future, but I fear that it may negatively impact the story, as it makes her rather ooc. She's awkward in social situations in the actual show, but not as awkward as I've portrayed her. I do not want to rewrite the story again, as it's a bad habit to get into, so I will try to mend that as the chapters go on. Slowly, so as to not break flow. **

**I would also like to note that this chapter was beta read by The Flippant Writer. A great beta reader who pointed out a few flaws, mostly in flow that I've corrected, hopefully maximizing quality. So, as usual, please enjoy!**

Forced Attraction

Chapter 2

* * *

It was slowly approaching eight o'clock. The sun had already set, and Weiss had just finished up her last task for the day. She was resting in her bedroom, sprawled across her bed. Normally, she'd try to fall asleep at this time. There wasn't much for her to do outside her daily routine. However, she was hoping that Ruby would actually contact her soon. If she was going to help her, she was going to have to get to know the girl more. This meant spending time with her outside of school.

She looked over at her nightstand, scroll still resting silently on the wooden surface. She reached over, taking the scroll in hand and checked the time. It was now eight o'clock. If it was going to happen at all, Ruby would be contacting her soon. Weiss sighed.

It was really boring laying here doing nothing.

To kill the boredom, Weiss decided to load up her journal once more. After all, she needed to do something right? Laying here wasn't going to make Ruby contact her any sooner. What was that old saying? A watched pot never boils. The screen to her scroll slightly lit up as the journal app loaded, showing various entries. How often did she add a new entry? She had lost track, but she believed she had made at least one a day. Sometimes, she would feel the need to do more. Once she selected the option to start a new entry, her fingers typed away.

_It's eight o'clock now. Hopefully Ruby decides to take me up on my offer and contacts me. I'm still surprised that I hadn't noticed her before. Two years and I've not once seen her, though she appears to know me. She doesn't seem to be the most...social person, and she's a bit odd. The girl couldn't even speak to me without stuttering or shaking. I don't understand what her problem is, but it's not really my concern. I only need to get her to agree to this phony relationship. The faster it starts, the faster it ends. Hopefully, without anybody getting hurt. I realize I'm not the...kindest or most open person, but I still have a heart. I just-_

Her journal entry had been cut short as a faint vibration was felt in her hands. She checked the time once more, seeing that twenty minutes had already gone by. She swiped through her scroll as the vibrating continued with an incoming call. Weiss was hopeful, checking the number that was calling. It wasn't a number that she recognized, cursing under her breath. How could she forget to get Ruby's number as well? Even so, nobody else would be calling at this hour.

Weiss took in a deep breath before answering the call, putting her scroll up to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

It was seven-thirty now, and she still hadn't come to a clear decision. Ruby was beside herself, trying to figure out whether she should call the heiress or not. The young girl only stared at the slip of paper in her hand. The numbers seemed to mock her, causing her to groan. Why was this so hard? She knew she wasn't the most socially inept, but a simple phone call shouldn't be this difficult. The heiress couldn't see how nervous she would get, but there was still the stuttering.

_'Maybe I could just text her?'_

Ruby loved the idea. Weiss would never know how nervous she was just through digital words. Quickly, she grabbed her scroll and punched the numbers into her contacts. She was practically bursting with courage, feeling like she could take on the world.

That is, until she started the message.

She had no idea what to say. Not only that, but Weiss did tell her to call her. '_Would she be mad if I only sent a text message?'_ She banged the back of her head against the wall behind her bed. Life sucked. Even her phone call to Blake hadn't helped any. A small beeping sound echoed through her room, startling Ruby.

"Eep!"

Ruby jumped and frantically looked around the room. The small beep came from the scroll at the foot of her bed. She reached over and picked it up, turning it on to see what the notification was. Flipping through various screens, Ruby found it to be a text message from Blake. It simply read _'Did you call her?'_ Confused, Ruby looked at the time which ready eight-twenty.

...

She lost track of time, and she felt incredibly stupid. Through all the worry and surprise, Ruby nearly lost her grip on the scroll and began fumbling it around in mid-air. She finally managed to grab a hold of it and just stared at the screen. She had no time to make a decision now, did she? Ruby took a deep breath. She scrolled through her contacts, coming across Weiss' number. Her breathing was fast and short. She could do this. It was just a simple phone call. A phone call to Weiss Schnee. Why was it so difficult to talk to this girl? Sometimes, she forgot the reason.

After much inner turmoil, Ruby finally managed to hit the call button. No turning back now. The phone rang for a couple of seconds too long, leading her to believe Weiss wasn't going to answer. If she didn't, that would mean she didn't have to talk to her, right? Wrong. She didn't know if it was good or bad news that Weiss had finally answered her call.

"Hello?"

* * *

Ruby had finally decided to call her. Albeit twenty minutes late, but still. At least she finally contacted her.

"Um. Hi Weiss."

Even though she was aware that she couldn't see her, but Weiss expression was that of scolding. The girl hadn't even contacted her on time! "You know, I was expecting you to call me at eight. It's not polite or professional to keep a person waiting after the expected time."

She would've sworn she heard the phone being fumbled in mid-air. "Sorry! I was just...busy is all."

"So. When and where did you decide you'd like to meet?" Weiss asked, deciding to get right to the point. There was no point beating around the bush. But Ruby was silent. Was she changing her mind? No, if she had no interest, she wouldn't even called her. 'Had she...even thought about this at all?' For someone who had been moved ahead two years, she wasn't really too bright.

"Um...well I sort of...don't really have any idea..."

Weiss sighed. This girl was something else. Perhaps she would turn out being more trouble than she was worth. Still, she needed someone to play the part, and no one else at that school would be able to fill it. Weiss thought for a second. Perhaps they could meet up at the estate. It would be simpler and they wouldn't have to deal with other people staring or gossiping. She wouldn't have to hear them anyway. "Fine. How about we just meet up at my place? It's quieter and would be a more effective place to get to know one another."

"Yeah! That's totally fine by me! I mean, why wouldn't it be? I'm sure someone as rich as you would have a beautiful house. Not that I'm only coming over because your rich, I mean I'd still come over even if you lived in some rundown old apartment. Not that you would live somewhere like that."

Wow. This girl could ramble. _'Just remember, this is to make life easier.'_ She could tolerate this girl. She had to. "Ruby. Calm down or you may actually offend me. Now, does right after school tomorrow sound acceptable?" A simple question, though, she doubted she'd received a simple answer. Nothing with this girl had been simple so far.

"Yep! That's fine with me!"

"Great. I'll see you then." Weiss didn't wait for a reply, instead hitting the end call button and placing her scroll back on the nightstand. She fell back on her bed, feeling drained of energy after such a small task. That girl had a lot of energy. Perhaps she had some strange power to steal energy from other people. It would sure explain why she suddenly felt so drained. Weiss decided it was time to sleep, closing her eyes and relaxing her body.

She was glad the plan was moving forward. Slowly, but she was getting there.

* * *

It was now Tuesday. As in, the day Ruby would be accompanying Weiss to her home. The heiress wasn't really excited, nor was she regretting the decision. It was just another task for her normally busy day. She was thankful that her parents had allowed her to clear part of her schedule for the visit. They seemed quite happy that Weiss was having a friend over. Not that Weiss would call her a friend.

Weiss closed the door to her locker, having collected her things necessary for the next class. Through the corner of her eye, she was able to see people giving her quick, longing glances. A few of them were girls, though most of them being guys. She mentally groaned as one of them was starting to walk towards her. Why did this always have to happen? They just wouldn't get it through their heads, she was not interested. She'd never agreed to going out with a guy in any of her years at this school. Was this some sort of rite of passage she wasn't aware of? Or did her rejections fuel the fire and make them try harder to win her over? She didn't care what the reason was, just wanted it to stop.

She turned her back to the guy who was approaching her. The sounds of his footsteps didn't stop, indicating he was still determined. Weiss grit her teeth, eyes closed and ready to blow up at the guy before a familiar face moved in front of her.

"Hey Weiss."

Opening her eyes, she found the voice belonged to Ruby. She wasn't sure why, but she felt kind of happy to see the younger girl. Turning her head slightly so she could see behind her, it was a pleasant surprise seeing that the guy had stopped. He seemed confused, but Weiss was glad. To be polite, Weiss gave her a quick smile. "Hello Ruby."

Something seemed different about Ruby. The girl wasn't fidgeting as much, speaking clearly and concise as she spoke to Weiss. Like she had a new confidence inside of her. Whatever it was, Weiss was glad. It was rather difficult trying to speak to someone who seemed to be tongue-tied with every word they spoke.

"So, were still heading to your house after class, right?" Ruby questioned. Weiss raised her eyebrow. Why would she still need to clarify that? Even if Weiss decided to change her mind, she would be sure to give her notice ahead of time. This girl had some questionable self-esteem.

"Yes Ruby. I already informed my family and the chauffeur. We will be leaving directly after class and have you home by seven."

Ruby smiled and nodded, turning on her heels and rushing to class. There was a special kind of cheeriness that radiated from Ruby at that moment. Weiss had to admit, it was contagious as she now felt more chipper about the day. Even the stares and questions that occurred behind the heiress didn't seem to bother her. Weiss stood straight, head held high and proudly marched to class. Today was going to be a good day.

Today was not a good day. Even the chipper feeling that Ruby left her with did nothing to quell the anger she was feeling now. She was sitting in her last class, desperately trying to pay attention. Professor Oobleck was giving a lecture on the history of Vale, running to and fro with each spoken word. Weiss, being the role model student she was, had been trying to take decent notes. A task that seemed impossible with all the blabbering and distractions occurring on all sides of her.

A crumbled piece of paper had been lazily thrown on her desk. Dare she even open it? Why dignify this foolishness by reading whatever nonsense had been written inside? She lightly pushed the paper to the side with the back of her hand. She wasn't going to deal with this.

Another crumbled up piece of paper landed on her desk, this time resting annoyingly on her notebook. Weiss felt something snap inside her, as did the pencil in her hand. The glare she gave everyone behind her rivaled that of a gorgon. Everyone immediately froze, feeling incredibly uncomfortable under the ice princess' gaze. Turning back to the front, she harshly unfolded the paper, skimming over its contents.

_Are you friends with that Ruby girl?_

...

That tore it. The paper was soon torn to shreds, resting in thousands of tiny pieces atop the palm of her hand. Carefully, she rose from her seat and approached the garbage can, ignoring the confused look the professor was giving her. Dropping the tiny shreds into the garbage, Weiss cleared her throat. These fools were not going to jeopardize her education with such childishness. "I would advise you all to pay attention. A few of us are actually interested in learning."

Walking back to her seat, she noticed the nod Oobleck had given her before continuing the lecture. The heiress was pleased with herself hearing the absolute silence among the classroom. It was about time. Now, she could focus on the lesson.

* * *

Weiss' eyes twitched in annoyance. This girl was going to send her to some insane asylum. After class, Weiss had led Ruby to her limo so they could make their way to Weiss house. Since the very second they sat down, the younger girl went into a frenzy. She zipped from window to window, marveling at every little thing, asking her questions in the process. If this was how she was, Weiss would've gladly taken the nervous Ruby. Gritting her teeth, the heiress tried her best not to kill the girl. "Ruby. Would you kindly just calm down and stay seated until we arrive at my house, please?"

Even though she tried being as nice as possible, Weiss couldn't help the slight tinge of anger seeping out as she spoke. Ruby certainly got the message as she immediately closed her mouth and rushed to her seat. Finally, they could enjoy the rest of the ride in piece, which didn't last very long. As soon as Ruby had calmed down, they arrived at the estate.

Ruby's excitement only returned as they entered the Schnee estate. The ooh's and ah's the escaped the girl's mouth only added to Weiss' frustration. The heiress led Ruby into the study to meet her parents. The duo sat comfortably on a black leather couch, each reading a different book. Weiss cleared her throat to grab her parents attention. Both of them looked in her direction, smiling at their daughter.

"Good afternoon dear. How was school?" Her mother asked. Weiss offered both of parents a curtsey, something that was customary among her family.

"Good afternoon mother. Classes were fine." Weiss answered, looking over her shoulder at her guest. "This is Ruby Rose, the girl I told you would be accompanying me today."

"Ah, yes. Your new friend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruby offered a shy wave in response. For reasons she didn't understand, Ruby didn't seem very comfortable meeting new people. None of that matters. All that matters is getting Ruby to agree to her plan. Weiss said her goodbyes to her parents and grabbed Ruby's hand. She didn't notice it, but Ruby's face had turned a deep red. Weiss dragged Ruby through the large halls of the manor, walking up several stairs before making it to her bedroom. Door closing behind them, Weiss froze, a sudden realization hitting her.

She had no idea how to start.

* * *

**And that's the next chapter. I hope the story is still catching your attention, as well as holding a certain quality to it. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Forced Attraction

Where to begin...

While they sat there, motionless and silent, the quiet was beginning to agitate Weiss. While she had known that Ruby wasn't the most talkative or social person, part of her believed that the younger girl would at least be able to start some sort of conversation. So far, it felt like the heiress was putting all the effort into this 'friendship', if she could even call it that. The dark-haired girl had been infuriating her more and more, yet she couldn't quit now. While Ruby frustrated her to no end, the other students were no better. Most of them sickened her. Just pathetic sheeple walking aimlessly toward the same dead end.

What agitated her even more was Ruby was just sitting there, staring at her. Those silver orbs locked with her light blue ones. Un-moving, as if they were searching for something. For a reason she couldn't quite explain, she felt a hitch in her breath when their gazes met. This Ruby seemed different from before. The girl she believed to be shy and uneasy, now seemed more confident. Her cheeks began heating up, their gazes broken. "Are you going to say anything, or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

Still, Ruby sat there in silence for what seemed like minutes. Weiss began clenching her teeth, trying desperately not to yell at the younger girl. She needed to keep her temper under control, lest the plan be deemed a failure. An almost unfamiliar voice caught her attention. "You have pretty eyes. They match your outfit perfectly."

Eyes widening slightly in mild surprise, Weiss managed to look to Ruby once again. "E-excuse me?" She stuttered.

"Your eyes. I think there pretty." Ruby repeated, her face maintaining its serious composure. She was so nonchalant, so calm while uttering such a simple compliment, yet Weiss had lost her composure. Compliments like that were a dime a dozen for her, having heard it all from various suitors. Coming from Ruby, however, felt somewhat different. Perhaps it was simply because of the long winded silence that had befallen them earlier.

Or perhaps...

"You dolt. It took you that long to say anything?" Weiss asked with a huff.

Rather than apologize with a nervous smile, Ruby offered her a toothy grin. The perfect white smile shone with a magical radiance, something the heiress hadn't seen before. "I thought it would help lighten the mood a bit."

Weiss shook her head. "No, sitting in absolute silence with someone you hardly know, doesn't exactly make one feel comfortable. In case you've forgotten, we're supposed to be learning about one another."

Ruby tilted her head, smile still present, but much smaller than it was before. "Well, I learned you have pretty eyes. Doesn't that count?"

Weiss felt herself nearly snap. "You dunce! That hardly counts at all!"

The younger girl began laughing, irritating the cold heiress even further. Perhaps she could find someone else after all. Settling on the first person she'd found couldn't have possibly worked out anyway. "Sorry! I guess I'm still a little nervous and said the first thing that came to mind. Truth is, I have no idea where to start."

Weiss sighed. Her and Ruby were in the same boat, though it would never be admited. Weiss wasn't used to making friends, leaving her with not even a fragment of an idea on how to go about this. Pulling out her scroll, she saw they still had a little over an hour before she could take Ruby home and end this nightmare. Setting the device back down on the nightstand, the heiress calmly placed her hands in her lap. "Well I must admit, you seem far more confident than you did in class. Tell me, what brought on such a confidence spike?"

She saw Ruby rub the back of her head, still wearing that goofy smile. "Well I'm just trying to make this work, you know? I'm not very good at making new friends, especially not ones like you."

Weiss raised her eyebrow, trying not to be insulted by such a comment. "Oh? Pray tell, what do you mean by 'ones like me'?".

The younger girl just sat there quietly, staring at her hands that rested on her lap. "Well, your rich and popular. I see how often everyone tries to talk to you, but you always push them away. I never thought you'd ever talk to me to be honest.."

Weiss stared at her, taken aback by her statement. It was true that Weiss probably would've never spoken to her without her current situation. Her focus on education and becoming the best of the best never demanded friends, so she simply didn't want any. Living her life, alone and successful. "Well, I'm talking to you now. And if we're going to be...friends, than I need to know what I'm getting myself into. Now than, what's your family like?"

"Well. I live with my older sister Yang and my uncle Qrow. We live about a half an hour away from the school."

"Parents?"

The look on Ruby's face was enough to make her stomach turn upside down. Enough to make her wish she hadn't said anything, almost wishing she could just take the girl home. Ruby stared at the ground, a sad expression dawning her face. She seemed almost pale. The girl in question shook her head before raising her head up to look at Weiss. The smile on her face was obviously forced, though Weiss wanted to pretend it wasn't.

"My parents...aren't around anymore, so it's just me, my sister, and my uncle."

The heiress nodded, cursing at herself under her breath. The conversation had turned dark in the blink of an eye, and Weiss hoped it wouldn't happen again. A feeling of pity and sadness was beginning to form inside the cold girl. Losing ones parent's is a heartbreaking tragedy, one that wouldn't be wished on anyone. The special bond shared by family was one that could never be replaced if broken. The one left to pick up the pieces of such a shattered tie could almost never fully recover. A piece of sadness forever being left behind if one was at such a young age. Thinking about it nearly brought tears to the heiress' eyes. Shaking the feeling off, Weiss decided not to dwell on the issue.

"I'm sorry I brought that up. Let's...move on. What are your hobbies?"

Ruby almost immediately cheered up, snapping back up straight, the fake smile beginning to form into a genuine one. "Well, I like building things!"

Weiss looked a tad confused. "Building things?"

"Yeah. Like robots and machines and stuff. I love all of that technical stuff and building something with my own hands. The feeling of seeing something you created coming to life is just such a breath taking experience."

Weiss was rather surprised by that answer. While she didn't have any indicator as to what her hobbies would've been, being a technically strong person wasn't something she would've guessed. The younger girl looked far too timid.

"What about you? What do you like to do?"

Thinking it over, the heiress wasn't all to sure how to answer. What did she like to do? Most days, her schedule was pre-planned by her parents. While she didn't hate anything she had to do, none of those tasks were exactly enjoyable. It was rather embarrassing for the heiress to reply with a simple "I...honestly don't know."

The embarrassment only escalated when Ruby nearly fell from her seat out of shock. The girl clearly over exaggerated her reaction, Weiss shaking her head at the sight.

"You don't have any hobbies!? What do you for fun!?" Ruby shouted. Weiss had to cover her ears to block the loud and obnoxious sound. Why the dark-haired girl felt the need to yell, Weiss had no idea. She supposed it was unusual for someone to have no clue what they liked to do for fun, it most certainly didn't warrant a reaction like that.

"I'm normally too busy for fun. And would you mind keeping your voice down? You practically blew my ear drums." Weiss replied, clearly annoyed.

She saw Ruby pull out her scroll. A smaller scroll when compared to her own, covered by a white case with red rose patterns scattered about. Ruby's small fingers began swiping frantically at the glass surface, piquing Weiss' interest. "What could you possibly be searching for?"

Much to Weiss' annoyance, the girl ignored her, focusing instead on searching for something on her scroll. A minute had gone by before Ruby swiftly held the scroll right in front of her face, nearly startling her in the process. Weiss' eyes quickly adjusted to the screen and she saw a small ad for a new movie theater built not too far from her estate. "Ruby, what is this?"

"It's a new theater. We're going to fix your problem by going there this weekend. They have all sorts of fun stuff there."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ruby, don't you remember that I always have a busy schedule? I already know that I will be busy all weekend. Studying, singing lessons, piano lessons. I simply have no time to partake in something so childish."

The sad look on Ruby's face made her feel slightly guilty. She decided to ignore that feeling. After all, it wasn't her fault that she was always so busy. Being an heiress to a multi-million dollar company, it was only to be expected. If Ruby couldn't grasp that, it wasn't her problem. Looking up at the clock above her door, she could see it was time to take Ruby home. Standing up, Weiss approached the door and opened it. "I suppose I should take you home now. I wouldn't want to get you home too late."

Ruby nodded and followed the heiress out the door. She had given the limo driver her address, who quickly punched it into his GPS. The entire drive was spent in silence, neither girl uttering so much as a sound. Ruby hadn't wanted to embarrass herself any further, while Weiss didn't know what to say, trying not to make things anymore awkward than they already were. Once the vehicle came to a stop, Ruby's home fully in view, Ruby began exiting the vehicle. Before she had completely left, Weiss cleared her throat.

"I...suppose I had fun today. Whenever my schedule clears up, we should get together again."

With that, Ruby smiled and nodded, hurrying to her front door and out of Weiss' sight.

_Journal Entry_

_Ruby Rose_

_Hey journal. Today wasn't quite what I expected...I know my original expectations were incredibly out there, but a girl can dream...I think I made her feel uncomfortable. I asked, more like demanded, her to go with me to that new theater. She politely declined, saying her schedule is too busy. But I think she was just saying that. I mean, we barely even talked the whole time. She even rushed me out an hour early. Still, she said we should get together again, so at least it's not completely hopeless. I'll make her my friend yet!_

_End Journal Entry. _

**My apologies for such a long wait for an update. Work has been killing me lately, and I've been struggling with this chapter for quite some time now. Every time I wrote something, I deleted it thinking it was terrible. I'll be working on the next chapter immediately after posting this one so a new update will come faster. **

**Also two quick notes (Not relating to the story so feel free to skip).**

**1) I have been getting myself ready to head to RTX this year. If any of you are also going, feel free to come meet up! It would be awesome to meet some of you guys. **

**2) I recently purchased a Playstation 4 (mostly play the Free-to-Play game Warframe) so if anyone else has one, feel free to add me (Mar_TheWhiteRose). **

**Until next time!**


End file.
